littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger02
is the 2nd episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 51th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary After learning about the Hiragi and Akashiro families are enemies, Tsubaki goes to the Stardom Festa House, but she finds out that other members are not there and Daisuke asks to choose new members. Upon learning that the committee members lead the ballet dance, Tsubaki does not know how to dance. In order to become more elegant and graceful, Tsubaki takes ballet lessons from the timid ballerina, Izumi Aoshima. She learns more about Izumi's childhood days with Daisuke and soon must rely on his assistance after a Fukisokusha shows up! Synopsis Telemachus and Eurycleia saw Tsubaki and soon find out to be one of the reincarnation of Muse, Calliope. They explain to Tsubaki that their father sacrifice Nine Muses after the Odyssey Planet was attacked by DeviPunk, led by a demon overlord named Niewial, entrusted with finding the seven RyuseiRangers who possess the Saint Cards via connected to auras. After class, Tsubaki learns from Minori that the Hiragi and Akashiro families are enemies. She then goes to the Stardom Festa House to attend the NagareFesta Committee meeting. On the wall inside the building, Tsubaki sees a framed picture of her father and mother from when they used to be the students at the school. Entering the conference room, she finds that only she and Daisuke are showing while the other members are not there. Daisuke, losing patience, asks to choose new members, better candidates for the festival. However, Tsubaki suggests talking to the members and convincing them to attend. Daisuke agrees, on the condition that Tsubaki does it. He tells her to start with Izumi Aoshima, knowing that Izumi will be timid with girls. Upon learning that the committee members lead the ballet dance, Tsubaki admits that she does not know how to dance. Mukuro Namikizu suggests that Izumi will teach her. Meeting with Izumi, Tsubaki saw him stumbling himself, but he managed to stand up and turns away with red in his face. Tsubaki gets the Ribbon Appliphone from Eurycleia and telling her how to change her appearance, she then using the Swan Ballerina Card to practice a ballet dance. After observing Tsubaki's graceful elegance, Izumi gracefully teach her how to do ballet so that she can become more swan princess-like. Izumi confesses that he is far from perfect, only possessing his ballet skills from training hard as a kid, expressing his joy that someone asked him for lessons. Later, as Grind targets Ayato Bando yearning to be a tennis star to transform his dream into Fukisokusha Flame Staggar, Izumi spots Tsubaki transforming into Ryusei Muse as she goes help Daisuke to fight against Staggar and the DroneCores. With Daisuke was overwhelmed and leaving Tsubaki in danger, Izumi's desire to protect her gives him the ability to transform into Ryusei Blue and trap Staggar in an ice cage with Diamond Anchor, allowing for Tsubaki to defeat the Fukisokusha. Grind shocks in dismay and retreats in anger. Just as Daisuke reunites with his partner and childhood friend Izumi, he says that he is closer to overcome his shyness. With this, Ocean's brand, Serendipity Sailor, was officially founded. The next day, Daisuke is surprised to see Izumi attending the meeting with Tsubaki. Major Events *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Diamond Anchor **Ribbon Spiral **Ribbon Whip **Hiryu Enkiken (Fire Dragon: Flame Demon Punch) **Hiryu Senkouha (Fire Dragon: Flash Wave) *Izumi catches Tsubaki transforming into Ryusei Muse. *Izumi Aoshima transforms into Ryusei Blue for the first time. *This episode marks the debut of Ocean. *Lord Niewial and the Nine Muses makes the flashback appeared for the first time. *The Ribbon Appliphone appears for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *King Odysseus *Eros *Inferno *Ocean *Thundar *''Fauna'' (cameo) *''Time'' (cameo) *''Fleur'' (cameo) *''Nine Muses'' (flashback) Villains *Grind *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Flame Staggar *''Lord Niewial'' (flashback) Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Lucas Fuyukichi *Ayato Bando *''Nagisa Izayoi'' (cameo) *''Hikari Harukawa'' (cameo) *''Chris Kurowaki'' (cameo) *''Jun Akisato'' (cameo) *''Ryotarou Hiragi'' (cameo) *''Sumire Hiragi'' (cameo) Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Ryusei Blue's Transformation Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Material Manga Girl and Alice Blue Nurse. **'Disguise Coord used': Ballerina. *Serendipity Sailor has officially founded by Ocean. *Izumi's character's song, This Quiet World, was played during the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime